codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie "Spike" Thompson
Charlie "Spike" Thompson is a Task Force 121 operative and former SAS. He is assigned to takedown Viktor Fedorov during World War III, with his own squad. He is the main protagonist of Warzone and Warzone: Iron Wolf. Spike is voiced by Mark Strong. Warzone Early life Spike was born in Newcastle, England on the 7th of November 1986. He grow up in what looked like a normal family, but his father died in 1990 when Spike was just 4 years old. His mother told him that his dad died after a car crash, but when Spike was 12, it was revealed by a letter from MI5 with compensation for his father's death, that he worked in East-Germany as a spy against the influence of the Soviet-Union. His dead wasn't an accident, rather being murdered in his car. The news made Spike more rebellious and angry, particularly towards his mother for hiding the secrets from him. He was still a normal kid with his schoolwork and behavior, but he dreamed of a job in the army, like his dad, the hero. Military Career There's not much known of how Spike joined the army. It is known that he wasn't directly approved for the SAS having presumed joining sometime in 2010, he quickly ranked up to Sergeant in 2015. Spike participated in small operations all across the world, in such countries respectively in Africa, Asia and Latin-America. He was a respected member in his team and had a strong bond with his C.O. Mac Wolfe. Operation Expeditious During the first months of 2015, the SAS planned an kill or capture mission on target "Fulcrum". Spike was selected from many soldiers to participate in a small elite group of SAS members. This mission was set up under the name: Operation: Expeditious. The day of the assault, the team prepared to jump out of the plane. But there was heavy wind, which blew the whole squad apart. Spike landed in a tree, alone and trapped. Using his combat knife to cut the parachute, he searched for the rest of his squad mates. A jammer jammed his radar, so he couldn't make any radio contact with the others. He was panicing, until he found his CO, Mac Wolfe. Just when Spike wanted to quit the mission, Wolfe convinced him to go on. Spike, unable to think logically, followed the CO's orders and followed him until they reached the target building. Making their way through the building, witnessing horrible tortures of their squad mates, they found Fulcrum's office abondened. Spike was looking at multiple pictures and documents while Wolfe was hacking the computer. Just when Spike saw a photo of the whole squad from a week ago, he realized that it was a trap. in the meantime, Wolfe hadn't crack the computer yet, but a message dissappears and a bomb is activated. Wolfe yells Spike to get out, who is the only one of the two to get out without being wounded. But Wolfe was slowly bleeding to his death. As loyal as he was to his CO, he wouldn't leave him behind. He dragged him back through the forest with Russians firing bullets and mortars at him. Just when they were almost catched up, Wolfe tells Spike to leavce him behind and save himslef. Spike thought he was kidding, because of a panic attack. When Wolfe pushes him away and handing over his marked M9, Spike realized that he had to leave him behind. With pain in his heart, he accepted the M9 and swore to Wolfe that he would kill that bastard, who's name is revealed by Wolfe. While running for his life towards the chopper, those seconds changed his life, making his goal to complete his vengeance and kill Viktor Fedorov. Recruited for Task Force 121 After operation: Expeditious, Spike was changed. Acting more introvert and reckless, but also like a father-type, he gained respect from his fellow soldiers. But Spike was still influenced by that one day and that's what makes him so disciplinear to rank up to lieutenant. Warzone: Iron Wolf Following World War III, Spike was still an active figure in the looming Silent War against the mysterious Typhoon. Operation Guillotine Spike and three other members of Tasf Force 121 were sent to hunt down a rogue CIA agent codenamed Target: Sagitarrio. After eliminating the Shadow PMC hired to guard his Maltese Estate, Spike confronted the agent himself. However the air support drone has a malfunction and Spike is unable to abort the strike. Sagitarrio and his daughter, whom Spike had just discovered at the house are presumed killed. However both survive with Sagitarrio swearing vengeance against Spike, the CIA and the United States. The rogue agent later would found Typhoon, a merciless anti-American organization who seeks to wrest control of the world from America and its allies. Predators Spike is for ten years after the Coupe d'état on the run, waiting for a moment to get his revenge on Parker. After getting his location, the Predators send one operative to rendezvous with him in Fort Wayne, Indiana after the operative mentioned him as a possible HVT for them. Appearances *Warzone *Warzone: Iron Wolf Trivia *Spike will wear most of the time night vision googles, regardless if during the day or night. This is proved by using the no-clipping mod in-game. **Oddly, most of the time they are not useable. *Spike is the first character to return to another Warzone game. *Spike is the only Predator member who's referenced by his rank. Gallery Spike.png|early sketch of Spike spike2.png|Spike finishes an enemy off with his sidearm djibouti.png|Spike walking through Djibouti City Spike1.png|Spike walking trough an atrium whitout his armor Category:Characters Warzone